


Nagatoro And Her Senpai

by ShadinqTR



Category: Please Don't Bully Me Nagatoro
Genre: Don't expect consistent updates, F/M, Gen, Senpai's name is Mizukai in this one, Shipping has begun, but I don't use his name much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadinqTR/pseuds/ShadinqTR
Summary: Short stories about Nagatoro and her Senpai.





	1. Sudden Challenge

He was peacefully drawing a bowl full of fruit until a certain girl came unannounced. "Senpai! Su~p," Nagatoro announced as she entered the room. She was doing a weird pose, she had a sideways peace sign to her eyes and she put her hips to the farthest side. Her Senpai gulped as she came in walking nonchalantly, "I'm going to have to ready myself again," He thought as she menacingly smiled at him.

"Senpai, are you drawing boring fruit again?"

"Don't c- call them boring! I- I like drawing fruits more than most things..." 

She looked intently at the bowl of fruit, she then grabbed, raised it to her chest level, and turned it upside down dropping all fruits down. Senpai scrambled as he tried picking up all the fruit that was dropped. "D- don't just carelessly drop them! I spent my money on this," He said as he rushed to try and pick all of them up. He put all of the fruits that he could grab and put it on the bottom part of his shirt.

"Senpai... I told you, if you need a model, just ask me," She said as she stuck out her tongue.

"I- I'd rather not..."

"Aw, come on! I'd make a great model!" She then put her hand to her hip and struck a pose.

"..."

"Senpai, do you like what you're seeing? Hmm?" 

He looked away, "N- Not really," He said with a face full of red.

"You really are a pervert, Senpai. You know that? Now then, draw me and I'll give you a better reward."

"Better?"

She then took out a flat piece of paper with something written on it. "Tada! Here's the 'I'll do whatever you say' paper's return. Anyway, if you win, you get this 'I'll do whatever you say' paper. Buuut... if you lose, I'll be able to do anything to you."

He looked wary at first. But after thinking it over, he thought it would be a good deal. I mean, what else could she do to embarrassed right? Right..?

He snapped his fingers, "Okay then... L- Let's try it out."

She gave him a mischievous smile as she started taking off her clothes.

' _I- I'm sure it's just her usual swimming uniform again.'_  

He obviously looked away as she started undressing as it was normal for him at this point. ' _I can handle this, I've seen her in her swimsuit multiple time now.'_

"You can look back now, Senpai!"

He turned around to see...a girl with a bikini on. He was awestruck and his face was full of red, kind of like a tomato. He was so stunned that he couldn't even move at all, his mouth was fully open and he couldn't even spout out a single word.

"Senpai, do you like the look?" She asked.

She was wearing a black bikini top with a red ribbon on it and was wearing a black skirt.

"Uh- um.. ai- ughh..."

"Speechless? You're such a virgin, Senpai" She asked as she started laughing, "Hahahaha! Senpai, you're such a virgin it's so laughable." She then sat on the couch that she had dragged there. "Now then Senpai, let the drawing start!"

* * *

 

20 minutes had passed and...  **he had made absolutely no progress.**

Nagatoro was hysterical about this fact, "Hahahaha! Senpai- Senpai, could you really not draw or look at me at all?" She was also already wearing her uniform at this point. While she was laughing, her Senpai was not at all happy. He thought he could finally get that piece of paper to make her stop whatever she could do, but it was foiled, it was all for nothing. And now, she has the power to do anything she wants to him. He didn't even want to imagine what she would make him do.

"S- Shut up," He said as he looked away.

"Now then, Senpai. Let's see... what'll I make you do~?" She thought about it for a minute until she snapped her fingers, "Haha! Okay, I got a good one. Senpai, go to the beach with me tomorrow or the day after!" Her Senpai couldn't believe her request. He made a face full of confusion and fear, "W- waddya' mean? I mean, w- why me?"

She put a hand over her hand and held in her laugh, "Kukukuku~ It's a secret."


	2. Learning How To Float

'Ugh... why the beach?' He thought as she was being dragged towards the thing he loathed. Why did he hate it so much? It was because he didn't know how to swim. He and his family rarely went on vacations or stuff like that. And even when they did, he usually just stayed back at their house and drew fruits. He didn't really like any physical activity, he always thought it was a waste of time.

"Senpai, come on. Hurry up!" She announced as she rushed down a set of stairs and onto the beach. He questioned in his head why she was so hyper. I mean, what's so interesting and exciting about the beach? It's just a sandy place with a lot of water beside it. But before he could even question her, she started dragging him to a empty spot.

He was wearing a blue jacket with an ocean design to the side and was wearing swimming trunks. He also left his glasses home, because he thought he might lose them or they might get swept away.

"Senpai, set them up now," She demanded as she pointed towards the ground.

"U- um. Sure..."

* * *

 After a couple of minutes, he finally sets everything up. "Nagatoro, it's don-" He cut himself off as he sees Nagatoro in her 'bathing attire' as he would call it, from yesterday.

"What's wrong Senpai~?" She cheekily asks as she slowly starts walking towards him. With every single step she took, her Senpai would walk backwards while looking to his side. "You can't escape like that!" She then tackles him and starts pushing her body towards his.

He started struggling when she started pushing her face close to his. He closed his eyes only for him to be rewarded with a poke on the nose.

"You're so disgusting Senpai," She announced as she started laughing, "Did you seriously think I'd kiss you? Hahaha!"

He could only look away from his embarrassment.

'Why'd I go here again? Why didn't I just stay home and draw my manga?"

As she was stretching, he simply sat down under the umbrella, took a notebook out of the pocket of his jacket and started drawing. It was his first time seeing the ocean and it was mesmerizing for him so he wanted to draw it. But before he could even get the sketches down, Nagatoro called out, "Senpai! Are you just gonna keep standing there or what?"

He tried to ignore her but that didn't work at all. She walked towards him, held him by the arm and started dragging him. "Do you know how to swim?"

In response, he simply looked away with a red face.

"..."

"..."

"Is that a no?"

"Sh- shut u-" Her finger suddenly meet his lips.

"Shhh... Don't embarrass yourself anymore than you already have." The both of them then started moving towards a more secluded area of the beach.

"Okay then, teaching you how to swim would be too hard. So let me teach  you how to float first," She stated as she started patting a big rock near the water, "This rock's gonna be your best friend when learning this." 

* * *

 After a couple minutes of explanations, he took off his jacket and started walking to the water near the rock.

"So- I only have to hold onto it and spread my legs and arms while laying on the water?"

"Yep~ It's easy, trust me," She said a smirk formed on her face.

As he tried to do this, his body simply got submerged into the water.

"Senpai, you have to relax your body. Oh, and don't forget to drop your head back, it'll help with the non-existent weight you don't have."

"Are you trying to help or insult me?!" 

She thought about it for a second, "A little bit of both, I guess."

After a couple of failed attempts, he finally begins to float.

'I- It actually worked...'

"See Senpai, I told you it was easy!" She confidently stated as she started walking towards him. "How about trying to let go of the rock this time?" 

"Okay..."

He closed his eyes as he let go of the rock. As he did, he still stayed afloat.

He spent most of the day practicing how to float and swim. He had no idea what Nagatoro was doing when she left. All that he could see was her walking with a guy beside her.

* * *

 

As night was approaching they both got out of the water and started heading out. At least, that was the plan. But then Nagatoro saw a large group at the edge of the beach having, what looks like, a party. There was a bonfire, people were dancing, grilling meat and there was even music playing.

"Hmm... wanna join them?"

"C- can we not?"

"Nay! Onwards," She then started dragging him towards the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get more sleep.
> 
> -ShadinqTR


	3. Finally, A Name

"Sennnnpai!" Nagatoro suddenly came in from the door, unannounced, again. "Senpai, Senpai. I need to hide," She stated as she was panting. There was no time for explanations so he showed her an area near the board where an unused curtain was just laying around. He told her that she can use that as a cover and just lay down so she doesn't get seen. Without even hesitating, she immediately did what he suggested.

About a minute as she did, her friends and a boy also appear from the door. "Manga Senpai, do you happen to know where Nagatoro is?"

A cold sweat dripped down as he gulped, "N- No. Actually, she still hasn't come here." As he said this, Nagatoro's friends looked at him with curiosity in their eyes. "Ara-ara. Are you expecting here to come here everyday?" Her friends asked with a suspicious look on their face. Instead of replying, he simply looked away while sweating very heavily.

' _What have I gotten myself into this time?'_ He thought as the trio started inspecting the room.

A couple of minutes passed and they didn't find a single trace of her. But instead of just leaving, the guy with them just stayed in the room. He said that he'll just stay put here since he needed to rest, but he didn't even look tired in the slightest. What was he really interested in? The guy seemed so desperate, what was he desperate for? He had no idea. He didn't really know any of Nagatoro's other relationships.

"Hey. So- What's your relationship with Nagatoro?" The boy asked without even looking at him. He had his arms crossed, his back and one of his legs were rested onto the wall. He looked like the stereotypical jock- someone who's extremely into sports but not much into school. He had red hair, amber eyes and a buff body.

"We're... we're just friends. How about you?"

Instead of answering his question, he said something that struck him as odd. "Just a friend, huh? I don't know about that. She talks about you a lot. Like how she enjoyed cutting your hair after you went on a beach trip with her," He replied, as he started walking towards him, "Name's Yuru. Nagatoro's lover and classmate."

' _Lover? She never mentioned anything about that.'_

"O- oh, cool. How's she like?"

"She's a lot of work to deal with. But still, I have feelings for her."

He didn't want to ask this question, but he did. He was very curious, "How far have you two gone?"

Yuru looked at him with stern eyes, "Curious, are we? We've done a lot of lewd thi-"

"I can't take it anymore!" Nagatoro screamed out as she emerged out of the curtain and punched Yuru in the stomach with such force that he was knocked out. She was panting heavily with rage. She then dragged his unconscious body outside of the room and shut the door.

' _Why'd she just knock her boyfriend out?!_ _'_

"Hey Nagatoro, I thought you weren't interested in boys?" 

"Where's that coming from?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I never knew you had a boyfrien-"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just another guy that likes me a lot." She stated as she started scratching her head. "Senpai, this might be weird of me to ask, but... what's your name?"

"..."

"Is it wrong of me to ask?"

"No, not really. I just thought you didn't want to know my name."

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're more than friends now so I'll need it."

"Oh, uh, okay. It's Mizukai. 'Mizu' as in puddle and 'Kai' as in short."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably edit this once I wake up tomorrow. Yes, I know it's short.  
> (Double post. I'm trying to write faster stories since I have to focus on school a lot more.)
> 
> -ShadinqTR


	4. In A Mall

"Hey Senpai, I don't have anything to do in classes today. Wanna cut classes?" She asked.

This question confused Mizukai. He knew what cutting classes were but he had never really experienced it before, that and he didn't really think Nagatoro was the type of girl to cut classes. Though, he could see why she wanted to. He spent a few thinking about it before answering. He hadn't really cut classes before so he was afraid that his very, very few friends would see him, maybe even his relatives.

"If you knew there was nothing to do in school, why'd you get dressed in the first place?"

She shrugged, "My parents wouldn't let me absent more. They say it's becoming a habit of mine."

He held his chin with his hand, "So that's why you've been absent these couple of weeks."

Nagatoro glared at him which made him gulp in fright. She started walking towards him in a weird and uncoordinated way while her eyes were intensely eying him down. She had a mischievous smile on her face. She got closer and closer until their faces were only separated by a few centimeters.

"If you ever dare tell any of my friends this. There'll be hell to pay, Senpai." As their face separated she started slowly laughing-- like some deranged psycho who just got away with a crime. Weird way of wording it, but it sure as hell was accurate. She eventually went back to her normal demeanor and asked him the question again.

He sighed in response, not really knowing what to respond with. He was still thinking about it while they were walking. They still had 30 minutes before school starts so there was a lot of time to think. He would normally just ignore these requests when his friends asked him about it a year before but now, he wanted to do it just to experience what it feels like.

He nodded in agreement to himself. "All right, let's do it."

Nagatoro took a few seconds to register what he just said. "Wh- what? You want to cut classes?"

"Yeah."

Her surprised expression turned into her signature smile. "Hehehe, you're not thinking of that I invited you to do "that" kinda stuff, right?"

He quickly raised his head at she said this which made his glasses nearly fall off but he quickly adjusted it. "Wha- of course not!"

She did a quick chuckle before whispering him something. "Just checking~"

 __' _Shut up._ ' He thought.

* * *

 

The two walked pass the school for about 20 minutes before arriving at a mall. The mall had its name on the entrance, just above the doors. It was called 'Market!' Obviously, it wasn't the most creative name but still, it looked cool. There was a massive playground for children in front of the mall where there were multiple children riding the swings, sliding down the slides and playing on the seesaws. It was definitely a breath of fresh air for him as most of the people he sees now are teenagers in their high school.

Before he could even fully grasp how big the mall actually was, Nagatoro quickly grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into an arcade. It was a fairly big arcade with multiple rows of arcade machines, crane games, and some rhythm games. What really caught his eye was that there was a black curtain covering a doorway in the back. 

"Hey what's that--" He cut himself off as he noticed that Nagatoro wasn't even near him anymore. She was talking to the clerk.

She turned back to him with an excited face. "Senpai, Senpai, guess what?"

"Uh... what?"

"My game card still has 2,000¥ in it."

"Oh wow. That's a lot." It usually costs 2,000¥ to spend the whole night at an computer café. He also had a fair bit of money on him to buy him some food if he ever gets tired. So to say the least, he was sure it'd take them a long time to burn through all that money especially since it's usually only 100¥ to play a game. But before they could even start using the card, she dashed back towards the clerk.

He saw her trade her game card for another card, one with a lot more color to it. She ran back towards him with a satisfied pose as she showed him the card. The card had a bright-yellow front to it with a sun and a dark-blue back with a moon. He could read at the bottom of both sides "Only usable for 24 hours - Infinite Play!" His jaw slightly dropped as he saw that line of text at the bottom. He didn't even know arcades had cards like these.

"Satisfied Senpai? I had to pay a bit more for that card but I'd say it's gonna be worth it."

"I never even knew arcades had these kinds of cards."

Nagatoro snapped her fingers, "Exactly. You see Senpai, this arcade store actually keeps track of how much time you've spent in this store. I honestly don't even know how they do it too. That's why they ask for a username when you enter the store for the first time."

With that brief explanation, the two set out to play as much games as they could before they would, eventually, burn themselves out. Nagatoro tried playing all of the games one-by-one while Mizukai mostly played the wide variety of fighting games. He beat most people with ease, even one who claimed to be someone who had won at a tournament. Though, looking back at it, he doesn't know why he believed him since the one claiming it was, at best, only 11 years old. He got beat a few times but that only fueled his quest for vengeance.

"Hey Senpai! Let's play," She said as she sat right next to him.

He slid the game card onto the card reader and the two selected their characters. Mizukai picked a character with a white cape, blue hair and the character wielded a long sword. Meanwhile, Nagatoro picked a a girl with feline powers. The character was extremely provocative, only covering the parts that needed to be covered. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him but as soon as she chose this character, she started doing questionable things. For example, every time she was about to lose, she would scoot her seat closer to his and lean on his shoulder to throw him off. But he resisted, his quest for vengeance was still burning like a massive flame so he wasn't about to lose to these cheap tactics. 

* * *

 

After Mizukai got burned of playing fighting games, the two quickly transferred to games they were unfamiliar with. They played games like Time Splitter, Guitar Villain and a bunch of other games that you could play as two players.

While playing Guitar Villain, Nagatoro was finding particularly hard to get used to the controls of the guitar so they had to spend half an hour of her practicing to get used to the controls. Sure, it was pretty mundane but the two still had a lot of fun. Eventually, Nagatoro got a lot better at the game, even being able to beat him at hard difficulty while he played at normal.

They then moved onto Time Splitter. Him and her had played this game before so it was a walk in the park for the first few stages but it got a lot more intense in the later ones.

"C'mon Senpai! Shoot him right in the face!"

"I'm trying!" He then shot the boss 3 times right in the head. He killed it, obviously. But it was still from the game's ending. 

They eventually got to a point where they had beaten the game and there was a bonus stage where you would just have to kill as many enemies as you could from 4 different sides, 2 sides for each player. Sounded like fun at first, but they eventually found themselves getting more and more competitive.

"We've almost got the highest score, only 200 more enemies to go! Keep firing! RAH!" Nagatoro was trying to encourage him since the two of them were getting pretty tired after looking at a screen for a quarter of an hour and constantly having to aim their "guns". 

"Yep, yep. We got this, only got a few more to go."

The two eventually died but they surpassed the high score by 30 kills. The duo proudly sat down on the edges of a small fountain right outside of the store's door.

"Hey Senpai, wanna go grab a bit to eat? Only 3 more hours till' school ends. We've gotta be home before our final classes end."

He nodded in agreement. And with that, the two headed towards the third floor of the mall to eat something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect consistent updates with this story guys! I'm pretty sure I've said this before, I'll really only be updating this story whenever I feel like it as it's not something I prioritize. The manga's getting pretty boring for me since it doesn't feel like anything's progressing. Oh, and a fairly low chance that there's gonna be shipping in the future.
> 
> -ShadinqTR


	5. Closer Bonds

' _Some tests are coming up in the next couple of weeks. I should really go study._ ' He thought as he made his way to his club room.

As he put his hand to the handle, he predicted that Nagatoro would be there goofing around with her friends again. With his expectations low, he opened the door to see a surprising sight. It was Nagatoro studying. His eyes had widened from this shocking sight.

"Hi Senpai." She said as she immediately went back to looking at her notes.

There was a table in the middle of the room and there were multiple notebooks scattered all over the table. She had her full attention to the books.

He rejoiced in his head, ' _Finally! I can draw in peace.'_

As he put up his empty canvas and chair, he couldn't think of anything to draw. He had no... inspiration at the moment. He kept looking at the room to find something of interest, like book covers, sculptures and various other bits and pieces. He then looked at Nagatoro, who is still studying. He then snapped his fingers and started to draw.

He started off with a rough sketch but slowly figured out the angle he wanted to draw. The length and size of the arms, the legs, the head. He figured out the sizes he liked. All of this while Nagatoro still had her full attention to studying. He then started to slowly draw in the details. 

After an hour or so of trying to draw her, he finally smoothened out his rough sketch filled with detail. As he looked at her to finish up his drawing, he saw her slightly lifting up her skit with a mischievous grin on her face.

The girl had awaken from her slumber and has noticed that she's being drawn, quick! Run!

"Ufufu... Senpai~ whaddhya got there?" She asked as she creepily walked towards him and looked at the painting. As she set her gaze upon the canvas, her face turned red in surprise from the painting. In the drawing, she had a straight posture and was giving her full attention to the books. She looked extremely elegant in the painting unlike her normal hyper, tomboy self. She was so surprised by the drawing that she was left speechless for a couple of seconds before taking in a deep breath.

"Uh, Se- Senpai... that's a really good drawing..." She said as she couldn't look him in the eye while she played with her hair.

His eyes widened in surprise, ' _Does she actually like the drawing that much?'_

Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, if you don't mind, I can draw you more." He said with a soft voice.

Nagatoro's head then sprung in front of his, "Hm? Is your face blushing Senpai? That's so gross."

His crimson red face then reverted back into his nervous one. His eyes started darting around trying to find an excuse but he couldn't think of one. Suddenly, Nagatoro held one of his hand which surprised him.

"But... I don't mind." She said with a wide smile on her face.

His face turned back into that of relief and smiled back. "Yep. Leave it to me."

* * *

 

_'That came out so naturally... I guess Senpai's opening up to me now. I love him...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the shipping begins.  
> Tests are coming literally tomorrow so after that, I'll have a ton of free time. Can't guarantee I can use that time in writing though.  
> Thanks to my girlfriend (best girl) for motivating me to finish this!
> 
> -ShadinqTR


End file.
